


L’autre moitié

by malurette



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Twincest, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les anges jumeaux organique et inorganique, opposés, complémentaires ; l'un attire l'autre, l'autre le repousse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’autre moitié

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L’autre moitié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alexiel  & Rosiel  
>  **Genre :** neurone qui déraille  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour 6variations  
>  **Avertissement :** les anges de Yuki, tous des cinglés… et surtout, plus rien de rien à voir avec ceux de la mythologie judéo-chrétienne.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Haut dans la hiérarchie des Anges trônaient autrefois Rosiel et Alexiel. Les anges organique et inorganiques, des jumeaux semi-identiques, ils étaient une tentative des plus réussies de récréer l’Adam Kadamon.  
Les jumeaux sont spéciaux parmi les anges ; c’est le seul lien possible que peut partager une paire, la seule modalité de couplage entre anges. Chaque création du Tout-Puissant doit être parfaite ; une naissance double est une perfection au carré

Rosiel et Alexiel partageaient à eux deux trois paires d’ailes, preuve qu’ils étaient deux moitiés d’un même tout. Leurs polarités opposées faisaient partie de ce projet.  
Ils sont nés avec le même visage, le même corps ; il n’y avait au départ pour les différencier que leurs couleurs de cheveux : lumière et ténèbres.

En grandissant, peu à peu, ils ont commencé à se distinguer l’un de l’autre. Leurs natures dès le départ étaient différentes et il fallait que cette différence se révèle. Leurs corps mûrissant, ils se révélèrent l’un se mâle l’autre femelle.

Leurs personnalités se sont mises à diverger. Par la façon dont ils habitaient leurs corps, leurs interactions avec les autres Anges, et leur façon de percevoir le Tout-Puissant aussi ; de recevoir et d’obéir à ses ordres.  
Ils sont devenus ce qui était attendu d’eux : positif et négatif. Mais qui des deux représentait quelle valeur, personne n’aurait su dire avec certitude ; ni eux-mêmes, ni leur entourage.

Entre celle qui est aimée et celui qui se voit négligé, celle qui aime qui elle ne devrait pas et celui qui aime qui il doit mais d’une mauvaise façon… La façon dont leurs rôles étaient liés, lentement, les étranglait.  
Les choses entre eux ont continué longtemps à balancer.

Jusqu’à leurs rébellions respectives – ouverte et éclatante pour l’une, temporisée et plus sournoise pour l’autre.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’Alexiel abandonne Rosiel.

« Comment oses-tu, ma sœur ? »

Comment Alexiel ose-t-elle se rebeller contre le Tout-Puissant, et surtout… comment ose-t-elle quitter le côté de son frère ?

« Nous sommes faits pour rester l’un avec l’autre. Opposé mais si complémentaires. Nous devons rester ensemble, toujours, en tout. Nous avons _besoin_ l’un de l’autre ! »

Lui en tout cas a besoin d’elle.

« Reste auprès de moi, toujours. »

Elle ne l’entend pas de cette oreille.

« Tourne ton regard vers moi, ma sœur, mon autre moi-même, la moitié de mon monde. »

La passion que met Rosiel à tenter de la retenir la surprend. Plus précisément, la teneur de son discours…  
Elle s’attendait des affrontements tant verbaux que physiques, à ce que l’on en appelle à son sens moral pour l’empêcher de partir, et elle les aurait laissé filer sans répondre ; sa révolte ne regardait qu’elle et elle ne comptait entraîner personne à sa suite.  
Mais Rosiel ? son frère ne se réclame pas de l’ordre établi. Il ne demande vraiment que pour lui-même.

« Le Tout-Puissant nous a séparés à la naissance ; si tu daignais t’unir de nouveau à moi, refaire de nous le tout parfait que nous étions quand Il nous a créés, nous serions invincibles.  
\- Es-tu fou ? »

Dégoûtée par sa trop étrange insistance, elle le rejette.

« Fou de toi, ma sœur ; pourquoi me repousser ? J’ai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi ! Toi et moi. Ensemble. Contre tout s’il le faut. »

Elle le fixe, incrédule.

« Contre _tout_? Te rebelles-tu, toi ?  
\- Contre celui qui a créé les perfections que nous sommes ? Jamais ! C’est au contraire L’adorer que de le célébrer ainsi. »

Elle n’a plus l’envie de se demander si elle est de cet avis ou non : si par hasard, la folie de son frère lui fait comprendre la réalité de la même façon qu’elle pense les percevoir avec au contraire une sagesse nouvelle et de ce que ça pourrait encore impliquer…

Il en aurait fallu de bien peu pour que leur situation se trouve inversée, réalise-t-elle tout de même. Qu’aurait-il fallu pour que ça soit lui et non elle qui se révolte ? parce qu’il aurait voulu la posséder lui tout seul encore plus qu’elle ne voulait être elle-même libre de tous et tout ?

La profondeur de l’ironie de la chose ne lui échappe que de peu.

La différence, entre eux deux, les rôles qu’ils se sont distribués… si elle n’était justement pas en train d’essayer de les rejeter entièrement, peut-être se rendrait-elle pleinement compte d’à quel point cette différence était ténue ?


End file.
